


Consulting Magician

by surrenderdammit



Category: Jonathan Creek (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (1984 TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Drabble, Gen, IDEK dude it was a challenge lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 06:36:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2219529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surrenderdammit/pseuds/surrenderdammit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oh don't worry, Mrs. Rampton! My friend Jonathan and I, we do this sort of thing all the time! We'll find your Reginald promptly, don't you worry your pretty little head! Isn't that right, Jonathan?" </p><p>Bugger it all to hell and back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consulting Magician

**Author's Note:**

> How did this come about, you ask? Well, I was doing the 10 Characters Meme on my DevArt journal, and ended up being challenged to write a drabble with Jonathan and Sherlock, so. Here it is!
> 
> Anyway, it's set in Brett!Holmes' universe rather than Jonathan Creek's 90's-00's. So, uh. Enjoy?
> 
> For the meme, you can go [**here**](http://surrenderdammit.deviantart.com/journal/10-Character-Meme-Again-P-478893284).

**oOo**

_Really_ , Jonathan thought with a resigned slump of his shoulders, _can't people just bugger off in a_ normal  _way?_ Say their good-byes and be off to India. Now there's a thought. India. Sun, warmth.  _Elephants_. Oh yes, elephants. He'd love one of those. But no. Instead he's stuck here, in Brighton. Adam's tour had taken him to the city initially, but for some idiotic reason, Jonathan had thought he'd take the man up on his offer to tag along to a social gathering. Thus ending up here, in a fancy house, crowded with a handful of London's overclass who'd left the capital behind for a bit of summer fun. Thrilling.  
  
Oh, and did he mention the Lord who'd locked himself in his study and never came out? Mm, yes. Apparently the whiskey he was sneaking off to consume hadn't agreed with him. To put it mildly. The study held no windows, the only door faced the crowded room. To the people here, he appeared to have vanished into thin air.   
   
"Oh don't worry, Mrs. Rampton! My friend Jonathan and I, we do this sort of thing all the time!" Jonathan froze. Oh, no-- "We'll find your Reginald promptly, don't you worry your pretty little head!" He crept slowly towards the exit, hoping to make it to the door, but Adam's hand landed heavily on his shoulder and reined him in. "Isn't that right, Jonathan?" Bugger it all to hell and back.  
  
"Adam, I don't think---"  
  
"---a mediocre illusionist who cannot even comprehend the mechanics of his own act will be of much help, no. I agree, Mr. Creek," a voice interrupted. Striding into focus, parting the crowd that had gathered itself around Mrs. Rampton, Adam and Jonathan, a tall gentleman emerged. Jonathan had taken notice of him during the evening, as he'd looked about as thrilled to be here as Jonathan had been. He'd been accompanied by a short, portly gentleman of more advanced years - a brother, from the likeness of their sharp eyes, and the whirl in their ears - and was mostly like only here for someone else's benefit.   
  
"Excuse me Mister--!" Adam began to protest, offended. The man interrupted him, however.  
  
"---Sherlock Holmes, Consulting Detective," he said, reaching out to shake Jonathan's hand. "I have heard of your work, Mr. Creek. It is of a kind, as is my own. You have made a habit to explain the inexplicable. I admire that in a man."  
  
Feeling slightly flustered, Jonathan cleared his throat and fidgeted. It's not every day the Great Sherlock Holmes gives you praise. "Uh, well..." He didn't know what to say, but this was apparently not a problem. Mr. Holmes had already replaced Adam's grip on Jonathan's shoulder and begun to steer him towards the study wherein Lord Rampton had mysteriously disappear. He smelt of chemicals and some sort of sharp - but pleasant - aftershave.   
  
"It shall be an experience to work with you, Mr. Creek," Mr. Holmes exclaimed. "Minds such as ours are so rare. Of course, my brother Mycroft most likely has already worked this puzzle out, but he has thus far been disinclined to share."  
  
Before Jonathan could comment on that, Mr. Holmes continued with a wry smirk. "But then, there would hardly be any mysteries left to unfold if brother Mycroft had even an ounce of ambition in these matters. How fortunate for us, Mr. Creek, that he has the ambition of a dead slug."  
  
Still, if the brother knew then----  
  
"--Oh rest assured, dear man, my brother assures me there has come no harm to our good Lord. He is quite well. It is just up to us to find him, and dispel these good people of their delusions. Magic! Pah!"  
  
"...Right," Jonathan said, side-eying the Detective. This was going to be...interesting, to say the least. 

**oOo**


End file.
